The Doctor's New Adventure
by RiverstormWho
Summary: The Doctor is still recovering from leaving Rose stranded. Donna has turned his offer to see the universe down. He's better off traveling alone...or so he thinks. A strange alien energy leads him to sixteen year-old and homeless Evelyn, who is just as alone as him. Can two lonely souls find peace in one another and save the world? Takes place after The Runaway Bride. T for language
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wotchdoor

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my character Evelyn and the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wotchdoor

The sun rose lazily over the small town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico. It was a brisk January morning, slight snow threatening to fall from the overhanging clouds. The town inhabitants had barely begun to awaken, ready to prepare for the new day's work. Wotchdoor was a small outcrop in the dusty plains. The closest large city was Albuquerque, and even that was 150 miles out. The population of a measly 700 were mostly made up of farmers and local business owners, happy to keep to themselves. Most people had never even heard of Wotchdoor and its no wonder, considering you could blink and drive right through it, never even knowing it was there.

But the citizens of Wotchdoor had a humble adoration for it, proud of its short history. When the town was first founded in 1954, the entering town sign was to read _Watchdoor: proud to be New Mexican. _However, the workers who were to build the sign were drunk, ordered the wrong letters, and actually wrote _Wotchdoor: praud ta be New Mexicon. _The members of the city hall did not want to waste money by changing the sign again, so they decided to leave it as is. Over time the sign and the town's unique name became an ongoing joke, a good story to tell travelers (if any travelers happened to stop by, that is), and the name, Wotchdoor, stuck.

To eleven year-old Evelyn, Wotchdoor was just a dusty old town. She had found Wotchdoor in 2001 (after she ran away from her last foster home) looking for a place to stay. She had hated her life in Albuquerque, being tossed from one orphanage to the next, her foster parents kicking her out for being a "misbehaving, insolent little girl." whatever. She had decided she would be better off on her own. She hitched a ride with a semi-truck driver, scraping up just enough cash to get to get him to let her ride with him, at least until his next stop; Wotchdoor. It had been perfect, small quiet, and out in the middle of nowhere. No one would come looking for little Evelyn way out here.

Evelyn went exploring the city, easy to do, considering there wasn't much to explore. She wondered what to do next. Where would she go? She had no money, no family. She really just needed a place to stay.

Her worn out sneakers were dragging across the pavement as she turned down a neighborhood street. The houses were small, but not shabby. Most had full yards of green grass and small gardens. But one house caught Evelyn's attention in particular. Cat the end of the long line of houses sat a broken down home, literally falling apart before her eyes.

Cracked shingles were falling from what was left of the roof. Evelyn could see a giant hole in the backside of the building, con-caving what used to be the second story. The once paisley colored stucco was now a greyish-yellow and giant paint chips were missing everywhere. The 2 visible windows were both smashed, leaving broken glass strewn across the warped wood of the front porch. The yard had been seriously neglected, leaving brown grass and hungry weeds to devour what was left of it. The only thing that seemed to be completely intact was the front door. The faded blue structure was shut tight.

For some reason, Evelyn was drawn to the strange house. She had the strongest urge to go inside. Making sure no one was around to see her, she climbed through a broken window, careful to avoid the glass ridges of the window edge.

The inside of the house was far worse than the outside, for sure. Dead leaves and dirt littered the floors. Furniture was scattered around the small rooms, covered in yellowing sheets. A broken grandfather clock rested in the corner by the door, long since dead. Its hand were permanently fixed at 8:03. And the smell! Evelyn had to cover her nose with her sleeve to keep from gagging. Obviously running water was no longer a luxury in this house.

It was dank, and musty and smelly, but it would do. She would stay here, at least until she could find someplace better. Hopefully none of the neighbors saw her climb through the window, she didn't want anyone calling the cops.

"Right," Evelyn said to no one in particular, considering she was all by herself. "lets clean this place up." she went into what was left of the kitchen. All the cabinet doors had been stripped and there were not any appliances. Evelyn scrounged around, looking for a broom, finally finding one shoved alone in the back of the pantry.

She looked around at the desolate house, armed with her broom. This was going to take a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Evelyn

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. I totally wish I did, but they belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my character Evelyn and the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

Chapter 2: Evelyn

Sixteen year-old Evelyn sat in the corner of Wotchdoor public Library reading, her feet propped up on the chair in front of her. Casually she flipped the pages of her book, _Journey to the Center of The Earth_. Whenever she got bored, (which happened a lot), Evelyn would come down to the library and read it. Sure, there were plenty of other books, but this one was her favorite. It was the one book that could completely entrance her into a different world, one full of adventure. She sighed, dreaming of what a great life that would be...

"Feet off the tables, Miss Evelyn." Mr. Vailmen, the head librarian snapped, drawing Evelyn out of her day-dreaming trance. She glowered at him, sticking her tongue out when his back was turned.

Edwin Vailmen had worked at Wotchdoor Public Library for the last twenty five years. He had no kids and no family. His entire life was devoted to the Library, and he took his position very seriously. He was always in a bad mood however, and Evelyn swore his face was permanently painted with a scowl. He looked like a vulture with his balding head and wire-rimmed glasses. Mr. Vailmen was unfriendly to everyone, especially Evelyn. She didn't understand why the library employed someone who was so rude to everyone.

Evelyn closed _Journey to the Center of The Earth, _stretching on her tiptoes to place it back on the shelf. She looked at the clock above the reception desk: 6:47. she should be heading home anyway, before it got too dark.

"Millie," Evelyn called to the wire-haired woman behind the desk. "I'm heading home. Thanks for letting me stay so long."

"no problem, dearie." the mousy woman replied. "was my pleasure. Oh! Do you still want that sandwich left over from my lunch? Its tuna fish."

Evelyn smiled. "Yea, thanks Millie. See ya tomorrow." "Goodbye dearie. Be safe walking home!"

Evelyn turned to retrieve the sandwich from the employee lounge. She was grateful for Millie Brewster, the only person in all of Wotchdoor who knew her full situation. She had confided in Millie when she first came, back when she was just a scared little child. Millie had offered to let Evelyn stay with her, as she wasn't married and had no children of her own, but Evelyn declined. She would never admit this, but Evelyn was afraid of being around people. She had been tossed around so much, she wouldn't risk going through that again. Plus, she liked her house, old and creepy as it was.

Never the less, Millie was helpful to Evelyn; picking out clothes for her at thrift shops, making food for her, and occasionally letting her borrow a few books out of the Library every now and then. Evelyn knew Millie could get in a lot of trouble with her boss, the evil Mr. Vailmen if she got caught lending books without a library card, and Evelyn would always be appreciative for her friendship. She was the only true friend Evelyn had ever had.

Evelyn reached the lounge. She pulled open the door, instinctively heading for the cabinet marked _M. Brewster._

"What are you doing in here, Miss Evelyn?"

She jumped, startled by the shrill voice of Mr. Vailmen. She reached her hand out just in time to catch the sandwich from falling to the ground.

"I-I was just getting this sandwich for Ms. Brewster. You can ask her, she said I could come back here.

Mr. Vailmen's dark brown eyes narrowed, causing Evelyn to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Hmph." was all he said as he turned sharply on his heel and left as quickly as he came.

"Okaaaaay..." that was weird, evelyn thought. But then again, everything Mr. Vailmen did was weird...whatever. She shook her head, grabed her coat and the sandwich and headed out the door.

It's feezing tonight, thought Evelyn as she turned the corner down her street. She wrapped her coat around her middle more tightly and secured the sandwich in her pocket. "Hope it doesn't snow tonight." she said aloud.

She reached the front door, pushing it open as the slowly receeding sunlight spilled into the dark room. The brisk chill from outside still penetrated the thin walls, seeping in throught the cracks in the windows. Evelyn decided she ould build a fire tonight.

She crossed the living room to the old stone fireplace and began scooping the old ash into a bucket. She would dump it outside, then go get more wood.

A quiet scuffing noise suddenly came from the kitchen. Evelyn froze, listening. The noise came again, louder this time. Maybe it was an animal? She'd had her fair share of stray cats wander in. again she heard the scuffung, along with a strange sort of whirring noise. That was definatly NOT a cat.

Cautiously, Evelyn reched up to the mantle, where a handgun was hidden, and slowly made her way toward the kitchen. She tried to steady her hands, but she was terrified. She had stolen the gun a few years ago to protect herself, but never thought she would have to use it. She prayed that whoever it was would just leave and not cause trouble.

She made it to the kitchen doorway, just adjacent from the dining from the dinig room. In the corner, a man was crouched down on the floor, his back to Evelyn. his long dark trenchcoat spilled over his thin frame and Evelyn could just make out the Coverse logo on his shoes.

drawing a breath, she cocked the gun loudly to draw the man's attention. "you've got about 30 seconds before i start to shoot to get the hell outa here!" she mustered with false courage, trying to sound brave. she hoped the stranger couldn't hear the tremor in her voice.

he jumped at the sound, spinning wildly in one swift move back up to his feet. he loomed over Evelyn, at least six feet tall. his brown hair was sticking up in all directions as he surveyed the gun pointed at his freckled face. he didn't seem very threatening in his brown pinstripes and tie. he was actually kind of gentle looking and even, Evelyn dared to think, slightly atractive.

"Right," the man said, slightly breathy. he slowly moved his hands above his head. "Hello! Sorry, didn't mean to intrude honestly, just curious was all. sorry, I'm being rude. tend to do that a lot, can't help it really. Rambling again, sorry! I'm The Doctor...who are you?"

**Evelyn finds the Doctor? what's going to happen next? keep reading and rating and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who or the dialouge from said show. I totally wish I did, but they belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, and the evil Mr. Vailmen and the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

Chapter 3: Doctor

"Come with me." He knew she was brilliant, this ginger-haired woman. Besides, he didn't want to be alone, not after..._her. _

"No." she sounded sad, but definatly sincere.

"Okay." A pause. No? No one ever said no.

"I can't."

"No, that's fine." But it wasn't fine, it was dissappointing, really.

"No, but really, everything we did today...do you live your life like that?"

You have no idea, he thought. "Not all the time."

"I think you do..."

She was right, of course. his life, there was never a dull moment.

"...and I can't."

But it was so marvelous out there! The wonders of the universe! All of time and space at your beck and call! So many galaxies, planets, moons, cultures! Things she never could dream would be out there, and she wanted to stay here? she had to come with him!

She was stubborn. he knew no matter how much he pleaded, she would stay here living her boring Earth life, day after day.

"well then..." Then she invited him to dinner. Too domestic, he didn't do that sort of thing. Well, he didlast year, but that was with...

No, he wouldn't think about that. he had better leave before she asked him to dinner again.

"Just promise me one thing," she said. "Find someone."

His hearts hardened at that. he had found someone. but she was gone now. he thought the ginger woman would come with him, but even she was leaving him. perhaps he was better off on his own. he didn't need anyone else to break his hearts, or any more lives to ruin.

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do...because sometimes. I think, you need someone to stop you."

"yea..." he needed to go. Go find something to do, something to get his mind off things. pure, bloddy adventure, that is what he needed.

"Doctor!"

He was almost gone. "Oh, what is it now?"

"that friend of yours...what was her name?"

Why did she have to bring _her_ up? Tears swelled in his eyes. His voice was thick with emotion. "Her name was Rose."

She smiled at him charily. He stole inside his TARDIS, desperate to leave. Adventure, running, aliens, danger! he needed something to distract him from the pain in his chest, anything!

"Right!" he bounded over to the console, vigorously pressing and pulling various switches and levers. "Let's see what we've got!" He set the cordinates to random and shot off into the vortex.

"ohh, thats intriguing," he mumbled to himself as he read the readings on the monitor. "There's a significant amount of energy build up in...New Mexico. Brilliant! Shall we go check it out?" he asked the empty room, half expecting a reply, but knowing one wouldn't come.

The TARDIS lurched , echoing the wheezing engine across the empty room. He grasped the console, trying not to be tossed to the ground as the TARDIS landed.

"Wotchdoor, New Mexico," he read off the screen. "Hmmm. Interesting name. Seems harmless enough." He hurried out the doors grabbing his long brown coat as he went.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He turned down the street, his eyes taking in every detail around him. "Blimey!" he shouted, spotting the stark building only half standing at the end of the culdesack. "Looks like somethin' you'd find in a horror film." The Doctor figured that must be where the strange energy readings were coming from. The house gave him an uneasy feeling, like something was out of place.

He advanced slowly, heading straight through to the back fence to the back of the house. hopefully, no one would see him break in, he knew there were watchful eyes in small neighbourhoods. As inconspicuously as possible, he used his sonic screwdriver on the back door, listening for the soft click of the lock unhinge.

The Doctor quietly made his way through the dark room, noting that the sun would soon be setting. The room was a kitchen, barren aside from a few unopened cans on the counter and an old broom leaking in the corner. It was in bad shape, terrible even, but it looked like someone had at least atempted to clean it up.

He took his sonic back out of his inside pocket, extended it, and pressed the button. He waved it around chaotically, spinning in circles as he went. The sonic buzzed wildly and he dropped to his knees, looking for the source that the sonic was picking up.

"What are you?" he whispered to himself. He honestly had no idea what exactly he was looking for. Suddenly a loud crack sounded from behind him, causing him to jump. He spun around, lifting himself from his crouched position, only to find himself face-to-face with a young girl pointing a handgun at him.

"You've got about 30 seconds before i start to shoot to get the hell outa here!" Her words were tough, but she was shaking slightly. She didn't seem the bravado type to him. The girl had dark brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with a few strands falling out out of place. Her face was defined, but not sharp or angular. Her pale skin looked soft. A small cluster of freckles under her left eye twitched as she blinked.

She was pretty, The Doctor thought, despite the raggedy clothes she was wearing. A grungy dark blue sweater pulled down to her knees, black tights, and black combat boots, along with a bulky brown. Together it all looked too big on her, swallowing her up. She couldn't be that old, a teenager at most. Not too threatening, but then again, she did have a gun. The Doctor wondered what a girl like her was doing in a place like this.

"Hello!" He said a little too cheerfully. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude honestly, just curious was all. sorry, I'm being rude. tend to do that a lot, can't help it really. Rambling again, sorry! I'm The Doctor...who are you?"

**Now we see how The Doctor came to be in Wotchdoor. 3 chapters in one day! stay tuned for more soon and rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. If I did, this totally would have happened! But, they belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, and the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

_"Hello!" He said a little too cheerfully. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude honestly, just curious was all. __S__orry, I'm being rude. __T__end to do that a lot, can't help it really. Rambling again, sorry! I'm The Doctor...who are you?"_

"Are you deaf?" She asked, completely ignoring his question. The strange man who broke into her house was now only a few feet away from Evelyn. She could see the freckles all over his face he was so close. "Look buddy, you may not be from around here, but normally people don't go breaking into other people's houses!" she told the man, her voice rising with new found bravery. "Now get out before I...call the police!"

"Oh, I know one thing is for sure when you steal from a thief...they NEVER call the cops." he said with confidence.

"I am not a thief!" she answered angrily. "I live here."

"You live here?" he asked incredulously. "What for? How old are you? Where are your parents?"

She was taken aback by that question. He could sense her mood change as she tensed up, tightening her grip on the gun. "That's none of your business."

"Fine. Then answer my other question: how old are you?"

She blushed. "Sixteen."

"Sixteen?! Blimey, where did you get a gun at sixteen?"

"I—" she stammered. Evelyn didn't know why, but she felt the need to explain herself to this strange man. "I borrowed it."

The Doctor scoffed at this. "Oh yea, fat chance."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Now she was becoming flustered.

"No I suppose you don't, but could you do me a favor and put the gun down? I'm not a big fan of 'em, 'specially ones that are pointed at my head." He spoke so fast with his foreign accent, it was hard for Evelyn to keep up.

Evelyn hesitated, not wanting to let her guard down. He could be anyone after all.

"Oh come on, I won't bite! I've had my hands up the whole time, what am I gonna do?"

"Are you alone?" She asked, gun still poised. His espresso colored eyes took on a solemn glow.

"Yes." he seemed sincere to Evelyn. She wanted to believe him, honestly she did.

"One false move," she warned as she motioned to set the gun on the counter. "and I won't hesitate. I swear."

"I believe you." The Doctor lowered his hands, once more finding the sonic screwdriver. "So! What's your name then?" He began waving the silver object around again and headed into the living room. Evelyn didn't question him, she had already accepted that this man was crazy.

"Why should I tell you, a complete stranger?"

"Answering a question with a question. Evasive, are we?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Was he flirting with her? She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind.

"Not until you tell me yours."

"I did tell you. I'm The Doctor."

Evelyn frowned. "Doctor who?"

"No, just The Doctor."

She scoffed, "What, your so high and mighty that you only grace us common folk with your title?"

He had a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Sort of, yea."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "That's pompous." she mumbled under her breath.

"Now then, what's yours?" The Doctor asked still looking around.

"Evelyn," she replied. "Just Evelyn." She stifled a giggle, realizing he had practically said the same thing to her just moments ago.

"Evelyn." The way he said her name made Evelyn smile. It sounded pretty with his accent. "That's pretty. Tell me, Evelyn, do you have a dog?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. A dog? Why did that matter? "No...but Doctor, you never explained to me what you are doing here in the first place."

Abruptly, a loud bang sounded from upstairs, like someone was jumping up and down multiple times. A startled Evelyn jumped as she looked up at the ceiling. "What the..."

The Doctor broke out into a huge toothy grin. "I believe THAT is your answer."

**Now we're getting somewhere! Evelyn doesn't seem to like The Doctor very much yet, does she? And I wonder what that strange banging sound could be? This will probably be the last chapter for this week. I'll start posting chapter 5 and possibly chapter 6 on Friday. In total, I think there will be about 15 chapters, but that IS subject to change. Questions? Send me a message or a review! Reviews would be fantastic!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bumps in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. To my dismay, they belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the mysterious alien soon to be revealed. I also take recognition for the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

Chapter 5: Bumps in the Night

The Doctor crossed to the stair case that lead upstairs, noting that it was blocked off by a door at the top. "What's up there?" he asked.

"Nothing," Evelyn answered. "The roof's caved it, so I just left it sealed off." The Doctor continued looking around the room, but he was especially drawn to the staircase.

"And you actually LIVE here?"

"Rude."

The Doctor wasn't really paying attention. "Yeah...rude and not ginger..." he trailed off.

Evelyn was so confused. This man didn't make ANY sense when he spoke. "Why does it matter if i have a dog or not?"

"Because there are paw prints that lead upstairs." Evelyn looked where the doctor was pointing and sure enough, large paw prints were etched in the dust, going up the stairs.

"Those are way too big to be prints from a dog." Evelyn stated nervously.

"I know," The Doctor replied seriously. "I was just hoping you had a really, big dog." He began to leap up the stairs two at a time, when he noticed she wasn't following him. "You comin' or what?"

Evelyn shook her head. "That door has been locked since I got here, bolted shut. I've never been able to open it. Besides, it's just ruble up there, the roof is caved in."

As if in reply, the banging started up again. The pair looked up, jumping a gain at the sudden noise. "Just rubble, huh?" He bounded up the stairs once more. "Come on, then!"

"I told you, _Doctor_," she said his name with a sarcastic twinge. "That door is locked, bolted down. You'll never get it open."

The Doctor reached the top of the stair, stoping right in front of the locked door. Not listening to Evelyn, he whiped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lock. The thud of the door bolt moving echoed back through the room. Evelyn was shocked. "How'd you do that?" she asked. That flashy grin was still showing on his face.

"Sonic screwdriver." He waved the small silver object toward Evelyn.

"A what?"

"Sonic screwdriver. It's a tool that does...sonic...things."

"Well, thats explanitory." Evelyn crossed her arms

"It got the door open, what more of an explaination do you want?"

Everything! Evelyn thought. She knoew nothing about this man, nothing! He could be an axe murderer or a trained assassin for all she knew! "Who are you really, Doctor?"

"I told you," he said leaning slightly on the warped rail. "I'm The—"

"That doesn't tell me anything about you Doctor, so why should i trust you? I could throw you out right now."

"But you won't." He said matter of factly.

Evelyn frowned and another strand of hair fell in her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

"'Cause you like this: the adventure, the danger. It excites you, I can see it. Your curiosity has gotten the better of you, and you crave it. You won't let it just slipped away from you, because who knows when you'll get this opportunity again, am I right?" As he spoke, he pushed the rest of the door open with a groan, causing dust to fall to the already dirty floor. "Shall we go?" He indicated the door with his head.  
Evelyn stood there dumbfounded. He was right, of course, everything spot on. But she had no idea who this doctor was, or if she should trust him. That noise could just be his thug friends and this whole thing to just be a trap to kill her!  
Then again, it could just be everything her curiosity DID feed on, the longing for adventure. This crazy Doctor-person could be her ticket out of this place. She decided to take a chance

"Let's go." She brushed past him, entering the hallway behind the battered door first.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor cried, not far behind.

**Okay, I lied. I said I wasn't going to post chapet 5 until friday, but I had some free time and thought what the heck? I know it's kind of short, but I had to split it up with chapter 6, otherwise it would be super duper long. Chapter 6 WILL be posted this Friday! So Evelyn is warming up to The Doctor, is an adventure in her future? wait and see! Rate and Review! and thanks to those who are following this story, i truely appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, however much I hope and pray that they belonged to me. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the mysterious alien soon to be revealed. I also take recognition for the invention of the fictional town, Wotchdoor, New Mexico.

**And I know I said Friday, but this time it's the truth, I swear. **_**Ch 7**_** will be posted on Friday because I probably won't have much free time during the rest of the week.**** Besides, ch 7 is the long one, so it will totally be worth the wait. ****Not like posting chapters early is a ****BAD**** thing, right? Hint hint.**

Chapter 6: Discovery

They quietly made their way down the deserted hallway. The floral wallpaper was peeling, leaving the yellow wall in its place. There were pale outlines of frames on the walls, remnants of the pictures that once Hung there. By Now the Sun had set, causing Evelyn to shiver at the cold.

"Now, these rooms on the left are where the roof is caved, for sure. I don't know about these rooms on the right, though. I've never been in any of them."  
"How long have you lived here Evelyn?" he asked.  
"About 6 years." She looked at the ground and she spoke, avoiding his eyes. "I ran away from Albuquerque when I was 11."  
The Doctor's expression was full of concern, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "All by yourself?"  
"I like being alone." she said. Evelyn was feeling awkward under the doctors serious gaze, so she change the subject. "So where do we look first?"  
As if on cue, the thumping sounded from the last room on the right. The doctor motioned for Evelyn to stay quiet, bringing a finger to his lips. Evelyn nodded, fighting to keep her breath under control. She could not believe this was actually happening. "Stay behind me," The Doctor whispered. The pair slowly advance toward the door, Evelyn. Around from behind the doctor. He was too tall for her to see over his shoulder.  
The Doctor reached for the tarnished grip of the door as he glanced back at Evelyn. Her sea green eyes were wide open and her face with pale with fright, causing that cluster of freckles to stand out. She nodded in encouragement and The Doctor twisted the doorknob and swung the door open. There in the middle of what seemed to be the old library, stood the ugliest creature Evelyn had ever seen. The lower half of its body bore two tree trunk sized legs covered in black and white fur with giant paws, just like the ones downstairs. Menacing Claws protruded from its toes. The torso was covered in green scales with at least six arms. Evelyn couldn't really keep track because it was moving so much. Small spikes lined down the creature's back and forearms, which also had long, sharp claws. But the most terrifying feature, to Evelyn, was the head. It was a mixture of what looked like a boar, a snake, and a lion, with fur spouting from everywhere. Its eyes were bloodshot red and its twisted horns were at least a foot long. Tinted green mucus dripped from its nostrils and mouth as it growled at the intruders. Evelyn had never seen anything so horrifying in her entire life.

"What the hell is that?" she stage whispered. The creature shifted its gaze toward her as she spoke. "How did it get up here?" The creature growled, louder this time, then methodically moved toward them.

"Doctor..." The creature lunged.

"Run!" he shouted., grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her back into the hallway. The creature slammed through the doorway, pulling more of the roof down between them. Evelyn screamed and lost her balance, tripping over rubble and falling to the ground. The Doctor reached down immediately, once again taking her hand. "You alright?"

She straightened up, shakily dusting herself off. "I think so." she turned around as she saw the creature stir. "It's awake!" They broke out into a run again, trying to avoid the bits of plaster that were still raining down. "Hurry!" The Doctor shoved Evelyn through the door back onto the staircase, following soon after. He slammed the door closed, locking it with his screwdriver.

"Is that going to hold—"she was cut off by a loud pounding on the door, causing the walls to shudder.

"Not for long!" Dust was flying everywhere as the pounding increased. The Doctor and Evelyn flew down the stairs as the whole house shook. "Out! Get out!"

Evelyn struggled to pull the front door open. "It's stuck! It won't budge!" she panicked. How were they going to get out of here?

"The backdoor! Go!" A crash sounded from upstairs; the door was breaking in half. Not long now, Evelyn thought. They ran through the main room into the kitchen as the creature made the final blow. It soared down the stairs in one mighty leap just as Evelyn and The Doctor made it out the back.

Evelyn began running wildly across the backyard, desperate to get as far away from all this madness as possible. But The Doctor had a different plan. He grabbed Evelyn roughly by the arm and pulled her to the side of the house.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She struggled to free herself, but his grip was overpowering.

"Shh!" He clamped his left hand over her mouth, pinning her against him with the other. Evelyn was finished. She had had enough of this crazy man and NOW he wouldn't let her go! Evelyn was just about to kick him in a very uncomfortable place when the creature broke out of the house, scattering wood and plaster all across the yard. Evelyn panicked, squirming once again.

"Don't move!" The Doctor whispered harshly.

The creature spun around madly searching for its two victims. Its breathing was heavy and it snorted, sniffing the air. A long black tongue darted in and out of its mouth. Evelyn shuddered. The creature slowly mad its way toward them. Evelyn's was racing. She didn't want to die, especially not like this. She closed her eyes as it came closer, now close enough where Evelyn could reach out and touch it, but Evelyn was frozen in fear. She closed her eyes, praying that thing would at least kill her quickly.

As suddenly as it arrived, the creature turned, sniffed the air once again and ran off across the backyard. Evelyn opened her eyes. She was alive? Why? How?

"What just happened?' she asked after The Doctor removed his hand from her mouth, releasing her.

"That was a Shylorax. Very bad sense of sight and smell. Their hunt is based on noises. Incredibly fast too; if you'd 'ave kept running, you would have been ripped to shreds." The Doctor said matter of factually. "'S weird, I thought the Shyloraxes were all long since gone...hmm." His face became very serious, lost in a world of thought.

"A Shy-lor-ax?" Evelyn tried her best to pronounce the name. "What the hell is that? What was it doing in MY HOUSE and how do you even know what it is? Doctor!" The Doctor had already started running in the direction after the beast, sonic screwdriver in hand. Evelyn would not let him get away that easily. She ran in front of his path, blocking him. He stepped back, more shocked that she had the _guts_ to push him than actually physically being forced.

"You are NOT leaving until you explain to me what is going on!" she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, trying to look intimidating.

"You know Evelyn, I would love to stay and chat, I really would, but I have to go get that alien before—"

"Alien!?" Evelyn practically screeched.

"Yes alien, what else would it be?" He asked rolling his eyes. He hated explaining things for the first time all over again. "Does it look like something from Earth?"

"There are no such things as aliens." There can't be, Evelyn thought. This was all too insane.

"So how do you explain that creature then?" He arched his right eyebrow. Evelyn found it very adorable, and very distracting.

She cleared her throat. "A hoax, or an illusion or something."

The Doctor scoffed. "Blimey you humans can be so thick sometimes." He grumbled.

"_You_ humans?" Evelyn asked, confused. "You say it like you're not one yourself." The Doctor stared at her, a completely serious expression on his face.

"Oh, don't tell me, YOU are an alien too?" Evelyn asked pungently. He brushed past her, breaking into a jog.

"I really don't have time to explain right now!" He called.

"Wait!" Evelyn stared to follow the mad man, but suddenly felt really dizzy. She stumbled back, fighting to keep her balance. Her head felt light and her stomach growled. When had she last eaten? Evelyn couldn't remember. "Oh," she mumbled, just before she felt The Doctor's arms catching her fall.

"Evelyn?" She could barely hear his voice. Her head lolled to the side, and everything went black.

**A Shylorax? (stupid name, I know I apologize in advance for my uncreative names) Stay tuned for _Chapter 7: Impossible_ to learn more about them! And watch as The Doctor and Evelyn learn more about each other. Will Evelyn learn to trust the strange man in the blue box? Can the Doctor be healed by a young girl who craves adventure? Rate and Review to learn more! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shylorax. I also deserve recognition for the invention of the fictional town called Wotchdoor, New Mexico. Special thanks to My friend Chris for reading through this story and supporting it with both his hearts ;) Also, I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs, as I am editing this myself and tend to be very bad at editing. If anything sticks out like a sore thumb, let me know and I'll change it.

Chapter 7: Impossible

Evelyn awoke to a faint humming sound and found herself lying on a cot in a strange circular room. The room was dimly lit, emitting a small glow of yellow and blue light. And IV taped to her hand, attached to a bag of dripping clear liquid. How had she gotten here? She couldn't remember. And where exactly was here? She remembered her walk home from the library, going inside the house, and then...

It was all a blur after that. Was she in a hospital? She was wearing a hospital gown after all, but this didn't look like a hospital. Not like I would know what a hospital looks like, Evelyn thought. She had never been in one before.

There was a small tray on the left bedside table containing a glass of water and a banana. Evelyn picked up the banana and started peeling. She was starving! She decided to have a look around, maybe find out where she was.

She swung her legs over the side of the cot, suddenly aware of the open back of her gown. Evelyn looked around the room, searching for something to cover up with. She found her clothes folded neatly on the counter by the door. She grabbed her long coat pulling it around her. Her waist length hair, which had been taken out of its messy up-do, now fell freely down her back.

Evelyn reached the door, cautiously pulling it open. The hallway was illuminated with the same light as the room. There were no windows along the coral colored walls, and the floor was cold beneath Evelyn's bare feet. The door closed behind her as she entered fully into the hall. She looked up, seeing a sign above the door that read _Infirmary. _That's odd, Evelyn thought. She could have sworn that sign was just a bunch of swirls and circles a moment ago. She shook her head and began walking left.

She turned a corner. A sign labeled _kitchen this way_ with an arrow pointing straight ahead appeared on the wall. Had that been there the whole time? Evelyn figured she was just seeing things. she came across a big white door with KITCHEN stenciled across it in red at the end of the hall. Without a second thought, she opened it. To her surprise, a man in brown pinstripes was sitting cross-legged on the counter. Black horn-rimmed glasses were sitting atop his nose and he was reading a book titled _Galifreyan History 101_.

Now she remembered what happened! The Doctor, he'd called himself, the Shylorax-thing, her house being destroyed, fainting. Oh God, she had fainted. In front of him! How embarrassing. then he must have taken her here...wherever here was.

"You!" she cried, causing him to break his concentration from the book. He seemed unfazed by her cry. The Doctor clamped his book shut and jumped off the counter, smiling.

"Mornin'! Did you sleep well? You should've, you've been out for hours." As he spoke, he waved the sonic screwdriver all around Evelyn, slightly annoying her. "you were massively dehydrated and your blood sugar was extremely low. When was the last time you ate something? 'Cause you are pretty thin, you know. Well, not too thin, but thin enough, especially in your circumstances. How about fresh water, got any decent plumbing in that house of yours? And what about—"

The Doctor was cut short by a slap to his right cheek. "What was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his sore face.

"You never stop talking, do you?" Evelyn huffed, flustered. She crossed her arms and pulled her coat tighter. She was beginning to feel self conscious in her paper thin cotton gown, especially with The Doctor standing so close. "Exactly how low long have I been asleep?"

"twenty-six hours, twelve minutes, and...18 seconds. "He smiled that big toothy grin at her. She rolled her eyes at his facetiousness.

"Well, I am starving. Do you have anything good to eat?"

"Oh, absolutely!" he bounded to the refrigerator. "Beans on toast, scones with jam, and a nice cuppa tea. How's that sound?"

She sat at the small wooden table. "Sounds very British."

He laughed genuinely. "Yes, I suppose it does." he prepared her breakfast on a tray and set it in front of her, sitting opposite. "Enjoy."

She ate in silence, noting that he was watching her the whole time. Not in a creepy sort of way, more like curiosity, but Evelyn still felt uncomfortable. "What time is it?" she asked.

"9:13 pm., Earth time." He answered her without looking at a clock. The Doctor wasn't even wearing a watch.

Earth time? As opposed to what, Mars time? "Are you the one who put me in this hospital gown?"

His face turned a shade of pink at this. "Well I had to get you out of those ratty clothes, didn't I? But I didn't look, I swear! Kept my eyes closed the whole time!"

Evelyn chuckled at his embarrassment. "And you put that IV in too, I'm guessing?"

He nodded. "You passed out right in front of me. I figured you could use some fluids in you. And I couldn't just leave you there, could I?"

"So...where exactly am I?" that was one part she still wasn't clear on. Well, that and the whole alien thing. "What is this place?"

"Tell you what, how 'bout you go get washed up first, then I'll explain everything." He reached for her now empty tray, carrying it to the sink. "sound good?"

Evelyn was still wary of him, but a wash sounded really good right now. "Fine," she said curtly. "But then you explain EVERYTHING, and I mean everything. I don't want you to treat me like I'm stupid, Doctor."

"Of course not. Now off you go!"

Evelyn rose, heading for the door. She turned back, asking, "Where is the washroom?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll find it." he slammed the door shut in her face.. Evelyn shook her head and mumbled, "Still rude."

She turned and abruptly found herself face-to-face with a small green door marked _Bathroom._

"Okay, that's weird." she said to herself. Evelyn _knew_ that had not been there before. She spun back around, expecting the kitchen door to be there, but found a long empty corridor instead. Strange, she must have walked ahead and not realized it. She scrunched her eyes shut. Her mind was playing tricks on her from the dehydration. That had to be it.

The bathroom was the most luxurious thing Evelyn had ever seen. A claw footed porcelain tub big enough for at least four people was set at the far left, filled to the brim with soapy bubbles. Next to that, two large sitting chairs faced each other in a sitting room fashion. Two Chrome sinks were placed along the marble counter tops, lined with soaps and lotions Evelyn had never even heard of. The toilet was placed in a separate room, and the best part: the tile was heated! The beige walls were bordered with gold trim and the far wall was lined in full length mirrors. Evelyn stared at her reflection. Her hair was a rat's nest, she had dirt all over her arms and legs, and her eyes looked tired. The Doctor was right; she did need a good wash.

Evelyn pulled off her jacket and the hospital gown, neatly folding them across one of the plush chairs. She eased her way down into the hot water of the large tub, sighing at the pleasure of the water on her skin. She had never had a bath before, the best she could do was sneak into the YMCA Center in town early in the mornings, and use the free showers. Millie would lend her soap and shampoo. This, however, was much more relaxing. Evelyn just sat there for a good 20 minutes before actually washing.

A small bar of soap sat on the edge, still in the wrapping, labeled _Armallian bath soaps._ Evelyn had never heard of that brand before. It sounded fancy. She unwrapped it, bringing it to her nose to smell. The fragrance was a combination of vanilla and pears: her two favorite scents. Odd, she'd never have thought those would smell good together, but somehow they did. She lathered her body in the sweet smelling mixture, ridding herself of the grime from the last 24 hours.

Also on the tub's edge, sat a small silver razor. Evelyn smiled. This Doctor had thought of everything. after shaving, she sat in the tub for another half hour. Amazingly, the water had remained warm the whole time. Evelyn wished she could stay in this bathroom forever, but her skin was starting to prune. She stood, wrapping first her hair in one of the soft yellow towels laid out for her, then her torso.

She began curiously looking through the contents of the cabinets, only to find similar products to those on the counters. She also found tampons, which Evelyn found odd. If The Doctor was alone, like he said, what would he have tampons for? She decided she would ask him about that later.

Fresh clean clothes were lain out across the plush chairs with her name, Evelyn, scrawled across a note card in scripted handwriting. They hadn't been there earlier, Evelyn was sure of that. The doctor must have sneaked in and put them there. "Sneaky. "Didn't look,' he said. 'Kept his eyes closed the whole time,' my ass." she grumbled to herself.

She pulled on the panties and bra which fit perfectly, again strange. Next, light denim blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. A pair of midnight blue socks were left alongside black and white sneakers. Evelyn put them on, grateful for the cushion in the soles. she never realized beat up her old boots had been until now.

Hurriedly, she combed and braided her long damp hair down her left side and made her way out. to Evelyn's surprise, the corridor had changed again. a wide, oval-shaped door frame was to her right and a dead end was to her left. another hand painted sign hung on the wall, this one read _Console Room this way_, and pointed right.

Evelyn shrugged and passed through the doorway entering into what must be the console room. The large room had coral walls dotted with hexagon windows, and that blue and yellow light was once again glowing.

A circular blue tube with piping wheezing up and down was placed in the middle of the console board which contained lots of buttons, dials, switches, levers, and what looked like old pinball machine parts. Evelyn was glad she put the sneakers on, as the grated floor didn't look too comfortable.  
The Doctor was sitting on a yellow jump seat, fiddling with a small electronic device. He looked up at the sound of Evelyn's voice. "What is this place?" She asked.

"It's called the TARDIS." He answered.

"TA-DIS?" She asked, confused.

"TAR-DIS." He corrected, over emphasizing each letter. "This is where I live."

"Pretty odd place to live." Evelyn walked around a circular center, taking in as much as she could.

"You saying you don't like it?" The Doctor asked with feign hurt.

"No, no its great! I mean your bathroom is...incredible! It's just...pretty weird room for a house."

The Doctor smirked and raised his eyebrows. "This isn't a house."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what is it?"

"A spaceship." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

Evelyn laughed. "No, seriously."

"Seriously." He leaped off the seat and, running toward the double white doors, unlocked the golden latch. "See for yourself."

Evelyn followed him "See what?" she asked suspiciously eying the doors.

"Space!" He grinned happily.

"That's impossible."

"You saw an alien yesterday. You thought that was impossible too."

"It is impossible. Aliens aren't real, it had to be a trick."

"Well if you are so sure, open the doors." he crossed his arms and lazily leaned against the wall. "Prove it."

He was mocking her, she knew he was. He was just trying to make her feel stupid. they couldn't be in space on a spaceship and she _would_ prove it. Evelyn wrapped her hand around the cold metal handle. she took her time, opening the door with a creak. Evelyn gasped at the beauty she saw before her.

"Impossible."

**I forgot that I was going to be out of town on Friday, so I apologize for posting chapter 7 late. Chapter 8 will be posted by this Friday, if not sooner. Yes I know this was a long chapter but what did y'all think? leave a comment or write a review! They totally make me type faster! Let me know what you think of Evelyn and how she fits in with The Doctor. My Sister laughed at the part where Evelyn tells The Doctor that his breakfast menu "Sounds very British." haha. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Come With Me

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, no matter how much I beg and plead Steven Moffat! I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shylorax. I also deserve recognition for the invention of the fictional town, Wotchdoor, New Mexico. Also, I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs, as I am editing this myself and tend suck at editing. If anything sticks out like a sore thumb, let me know and I'll change it. Special thanks to My friend Chris for reading through this story and supporting it with both his hearts ;)

Chapter 8: Come With Me

It was the most alluring thing Evelyn had ever seen. Stars danced among swirls of color, all painted across an infinitely stretched black sky. Rocks spun in slow harmony, completing the serene ambiance.

"Told you," The Doctor said smugly. "Whadya Think?"

Evelyn was speechless. It was so beautiful! But The Doctor said she had only been asleep for little more than twenty-four hours. There was NO WAY this was real. She had to be drugged or something. Evelyn reached her hand out, desperate to understand how this was all possible. Her foot abruptly slipped and she fell out the doors, screaming.

"Whoa!" The Doctor yelled. He grabbed her by the ankle, as she hadn't fallen down: she had floated up. "You alright?" He called.

Evelyn was floating...floating in space! Actual space! How could this be happening? "If we're REALLY in space, how are we still breathing?" She called down to The Doctor, all the while taking in her breathtaking surroundings.

"The TARDIS is protecting us. Here, give me your hand." He pulled her back down next to him. She was silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke.

"We're in space?" Evelyn was almost whispering.

"We are in space." he answered.

"On a spaceship?"

"Technically, yes."

"...and the...what did you call it?

"The TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Right. the...TARDIS," the word sounded funny in Evelyn's mouth. "Is keeping us from dying?"

"Yup." The Doctor said, popping the p.

"Wait a minute...Time and Relative Dimension in Space...TIME? As in time travel? Like, this isn't just a spaceship, it—"

"It's a time machine, as well." The Doctor finished her sentence. "You're not going to faint again, are you?"

"No." Evelyn closed the TARDIS doors. She couldn't look at it anymore, it was making her head hurt. "I just...I need to sit down."

Evelyn made her way to the jump seat The Doctor had been sitting in earlier. She leaned her head back against the railing. Space? Time travel? Aliens? How? This was all a little too much for Evelyn. Maybe she would have been better off not taking this crazy adventure.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked. "I mean... WHAT are you?" Evelyn scrunched her eyes closed, trying to focus on what she was about to ask "If your not human...like you said earlier...does that make you an alien?" She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"Yes." He answered cautiously. She let her breath out slowly, all the while keeping her eyes shut tight. Is that... Alright?

Evelyn remained silent for a while. "I don't know," She whispered. "I mean...I just...this is all so..."

"Strange? Weird? Impossible? Mad? Bonkers?" The Doctor crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the console, facing Evelyn.

"I was going to say new," Evelyn opened her eyes, looking straight at The Doctor. "but those work too."

"Do you want to go back? Home, I mean?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"No... Maybe. I don't know. Ugh!" She put her head in her hands. "It's a lot to take in in one day!"

"Actually, two days." The Doctor mumbled. Evelyn couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Whatever... If I go home, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, you know," he said, subconsciously pulling on his ear. "just your basic alien chase; running for my life, that sort of thing. The creature from your attic...oh i like that, sounds like a film...anyway, the Shylorax was giving off an energy signature, one which i have never seen before. So, I'm going to trace it, find it, and figure out what the hell it wants." He grinned madly.

"And you're just going this...alone?" she asked evasively.

The Doctor's face softened. "Well, unless...you wanna come with me."

Evelyn perked up. "Really?"

"Just this once, why not? It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? Adventure?"

"How do you know?"

He shrugged and waggled his eyebrows playfully. "I'm brilliant!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Could you take me back home...afterwords, I mean?

The Doctor smiled smugly, knowing that meant she indeed wanted to go with him. "If that's what you want."

Evelyn studied The Doctor's eyes then. They had this dark madness hidden behind his espresso colored pools, it seemed like all the furry in the world was trapped inside. A deep power rested in those eyes, and something told Evelyn that a storm would fall upon anyone who stood in this man's way. It frightened her. Yet, mixed in with all that anger and rage, Evelyn could see kindness and passion; his expression earnest.

"I've never liked depending on others, Doctor." Evelyn said finally. "Especially strangers I've just met." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Evelyn stopped him.

"Let me finish." The Doctor waited. "If I were to go with you, and that's a big if, I would want to be treated like an adult, not some stupid teenager. I'm smarter and tougher than I look. And I don't want any misunderstandings, I do know how to defend myself and I will if I have to."

The Doctor scoffed. "That's very helpful."

"I'm completely serious, Doctor." Evelyn scowled, crossing her arms in a huff. "I've never done anything like this before...i just want to be sure."

"Well then, Evelyn," he chuckled at his rhyme and stuck out his right hand. "A one trip adventure. You've got yourself a deal!"

Evelyn looked down at his extended hand. This was it, adventure ahead. No turning back now. She shook his hand. "Deal." she replied smugly.

Evelyn hoped that if this _was_ a hallucination, it would at least last for a while.

**So Evelyn decides adventure is the only way to go! The Doctor seems to be thawing his hearts, too. What do you think will happen next? Let me know by writing a review! Also, be on the look out for Chapter 9: Bigger on the Inside and for an update on my other story Drowning. Check it out and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bigger on the Inside

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, much to my dismay. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shylorax. I also merit acknowledgment for the invention of the fictional town, Wotchdoor, New Mexico. Also, I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs, as I am editing this myself and tend to be kinda ditzy when it comes to editing. If anything sticks out really bad, let me know and I'll change it. Special thanks to My friend Chris for reading through this story, giving me some great ideas, and supporting it with both his hearts. ;)

Chapter 9: Bigger on the Inside

The Doctor bounded to the console, methodically pressing buttons and pulling levers. The blue tubes in the center pulsed up and down, wheezing slowly.

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor yelled excitedly as the TARDIS lurched all around. Evelyn yelled as she fell against the railing, grasping the bars for dear life.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to be heard over the loud roaring of the engine.

"The TARDIS has been tracking the Shylorax—"

"The alien from my house?"

"Yes. I've been tracking it with this." The Doctor held up the small device he had been tinkering with earlier in one hand, grasping the console with the other. A red light on top was now blinking repetitively. "That light blinking means its traced it, so now I just plug the coordinates into the TARDIS tracking system, and shabam! We follow the signal to the Shylorax!" His feet wouldn't stay still. It was bouncing up and down all over the place, his hair wildly sticking out.

The TARDIS came to a stop, pushing Evelyn down to the grated floor. The Doctor stifled a laugh. Everyone fell down their first time in the TARDIS. "You alright?" he asked, extending a hand down to help her.

Evelyn nodded, allowing The Doctor to pull her to her feet. "Are we there already?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor animatedly headed to the TARDIS doors. He was giddy like a child, eager to run. Evelyn, on the other hand, was still skeptical.

"That was fast."

"Superior alien technology." he winked. Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Take a look."

Evelyn opened the doors, greeted by the soft glow of a morning sky. However, instead of finding someplace new, Evelyn found the y had arrived back in the same place they had left: her house. The backyard, to be exact.

"I think you made a mistake, Doctor," she called behind her. "you just took us back to—"

By now, Evelyn had turned around fully. She saw The Doctor walk out of a blue structure labeled _Police Public Call Box_. Her mouth hung open. Had she just walked out of THAT? "No way." she whispered, dumbfounded.

She brushed past The Doctor back through the doors. Sure enough, inside was the console room, just as she had left it. But it was huge! How on earth did it fit inside that blue box? It didn't make any sense! Evelyn ran back out, examining all four sides of the box. "No way." she said again.

Evelyn repeated inside the TARDIS, then back out, trying to comprehend how a small wooden box could travel through time and space. All the while, The Doctor stood to the side, hands shoved in his coat pockets, looking surprisingly calm.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Evelyn exclaimed, finally stopping her frantic run. Evelyn then burst into hysteria. This was all a little too much. "How is that even possible!? And it's made of wood!? No, no way, it CAN'T be, I am loosing my mind! What is a police box, anyway?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth.

"Yes, it is bigger on the inside, superior alien technology, technically it isn't actually wood, no, you're not loosing your mind, and it's a special kind of telephone box from the 1960's." The Doctor answered all her questions all at once. That didn't truly satisfy Evelyn, though.

"How is it not really wood?"

"The Police Box is a disguise. The TARDIS has a chameleon circuit that allows it to take in its surroundings in the first nanosecond of landing and change its exterior to blend in. for example, if we were in Rome, the TARDIS could change into a big marble statue."

"Then why is it still a police box?"

"Well, when I first landed on earth in 1963, the chameleon circuit sort of...broke." Evelyn laughed, the first genuine laugh she had allowed in years.

"Oi, don't laugh! I rather like the blue box." He stroked the side of the TARDIS affectionately. Evelyn was quiet for a few moments, just watching The Doctor and his ship. Finally, she spoke.

"It's really bigger on the inside?" he nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, how 'bout we go find this alien we're looking for?" He extended his arm, offering for her to take it. Evelyn looped her arm through his, taking one last look at the strange TARDIS.

"Not sure I'll ever get used to asking this question, but WHEN are we?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, waved it around a few times, then looked at the results. "It is January 8, 2007. that means technically, its only been about...eight hours since you left."

Evelyn shook her head. "That is just so freaky." She mumbled.

The Doctor replaced the screwdriver in his pocket, instead finding the device with the red light still blinking. "What exactly is that thing?" Evelyn asked.

"I dunno," The Doctor shrugged. "Just built it 'bout an hour ago, actually. Haven't really gotta name for it yet."

Evelyn gaped. You BUILT that thing?" that's impressive, she thought. "What sort of alien are you, exactly?"

"A clever one." He answered her cheekily, but Evelyn could sense an evasiveness in The Doctor's tone. She studied his face, once again seeing that darkness in his eyes. He was such a strange man. his words were happy, but his face seemed sad. Evelyn decided there was much more to him than met the eye.

"Only question i have," The Doctor continued unfazed as he scrutinized his device. "is why did the Shylorax come back here? It could'a gone anywhere. What's so special about an old house in Wotchdoor, New Mexico?" he scrubbed the side of his face with his hand.

"Maybe it left something behind," Evelyn suggested, trying to be helpful."Like, a nest maybe?"

"Could be." He smiled down at Evelyn. "Very Clever."

She smiled back up at him. "Thanks."

"Although," The Doctor continued. "If it did leave a nest behind, that could be very very not good."

"Why?"

"You thought ONE Shylorax was scary. Imagine a whole nest of the little buggers running around."

"Oh." That would be bad, Evelyn thought. She silently hoped that was not the case.

The Doctor and Evelyn reached the screen backdoor. Evelyn peered inside, groaning at all the destruction the Shylorax had caused just a few hours earlier. As if this place wasn't messy enough, she thought. They both entered the broken house.

"Be careful," The Doctor told her softly. "Go slowly. The Shylorax could be anywhere." Evelyn nodded, guardedly peering around every corner. Her heart was racing. Why had she ever agreed to this? The staircase came into view, the railings splintered and the floorboards blanketed in giant claw marks. Evelyn inclined her head toward the upper level, silently asking if they should go up. The Doctor nodded, studying his device.

They carefully made their way up the broken stairs, quietly heading down the hallway once again. They approached the now busted doorway, careful to avoid tripping over the rubble that littered the ground.

"Deja Vu much?" Evelyn muttered. The Doctor moved his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet. Slowly, he led the way back down the hall. The Doctor peered into the old library, only to find it empty. A puzzled look crossed over his face.

"What?" The Doctor looked down at the machine in his hands, then back at the empty room. He repeated this motion multiple times. "What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't?" Evelyn asked.

"It's picking up the same signal as the Shylorax, but the Shylorax isn't here. What's wrong with this thing? Why isn't it working?" The Doctor shook it around a few times.

"Maybe it's broken?" Evelyn offered. The Doctor looked annoyed by this possibility. "Or...maybe it wasn't energy from just the Shylorax. What if the energy is from something else, and the Shylorax just happened to be there? Like a coincidence?" She was proud of herself for coming up with that.

The Doctor's scowl deepened. "That would be one huge coincidence. I hate coincidence, but, maybe if I broaden the energy search, the TARDIS could scan for any other forms of energy in this area, see if we can find anything else out of the ordinary."

"So, back to the TARDIS?" Evelyn smiled at how strange the new word sounded in her mouth, and how much she liked it.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor agreed.

**Kind of a boring chapter, I know, but its just meant to keep things moving. Although, I do love Evelyn's reaction to the transcendental dimensions of the TARDIS. Next chapter will be Chapter 10 Unexpected Visitors. Got any ideas as to what will happen next? Leave a comment or a review! Special thanks to all the followers and check out my other story, Drowning, on my profile! Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, much to my disappointment. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my characters Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shyloraxes. I also claim the invention of the fictional town, Wotchdoor, New Mexico. Also, I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs, as I am editing this myself and tend to be kind of unobservant when it comes to editing. If anything sticks out really bad, let me know and I'll change it. Big special thanks to My friend Chris, for reading through this story, giving me some great ideas, and supporting it with both his hearts. ;)

Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitors

"You were right," The Doctor beamed. "There is another energy source." After Evelyn had accompanied him back to the TARDIS. He had scanned the surrounding area for more energy spikes and sure enough, another red dot had appeared on the monitor. The Doctor and Evelyn were looking at it right now. "That was brilliant!"

Evelyn blushed at his compliment. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We investigate, of course." The Doctor pulled the monitor to the other side of the console, preparing to put the TARDIS in flight. This time, Evelyn was ready for the jolt and she wrapped her arms around the railing to steady herself. A few minutes later, the TARDIS wheezed to a stop. The duo walked out the doors together, out into a silent street lined with shops.

"This is the Emporium, the shopping center downtown." Evelyn told The Doctor. "Well, I say downtown, but Wotchdoor is so small, we don't really have a downtown...its more like the edge."

The Doctor once again scanned the area with his sonic. "Whats that building there?" he asked, pointing to a tall building with dark windows.

"That's the library. I go there almost everyday, there's no aliens in there."

"You had an alien living on the second floor of your house. I'm not sure your the best judge of that."

Evelyn shrugged. "True. Still, I _hope_ there aren't any aliens in the library, my friend works there."

The Doctor peered down at Evelyn. She seemed such a loner, it was odd to think she had friends. Evelyn seemed to read his mind. "Just because I live in a creepy old abandoned house all by myself doesn't mean I can't have friends, Doctor." she snarked accusingly. The Doctor raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say anythin'."

"No, but that's what you were thinking, wasn't it? Its what everyone thinks." The Doctor was speechless. Evelyn continued. "You know, for someone who talks as much as you do, you sure are quiet."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor was embarrassed, more so at the fact that she could read him so easily than anything else. "I shouldn't have made assumptions."

"Apology accepted." Evelyn replied, solemn. They continued walking the rest of the way in silence. All the while, The Doctor was stealing sideways glances in Evelyn's direction, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was an intuitive girl, very mature for someone so young, maybe a little too mature. After all, she was just a teenager. She should be out having fun, enjoying life, not living off the streets. Perhaps, The Doctor thought, she would like to travel with him more than just once...

No, The Doctor stopped himself mentally. This was just a one-time adventure, like he had already said. He was better off in the long run traveling alone.

They reached the front doors of Wotchdoor Public Library together. A small sign hung inside the glass that read _Sorry! We're closed._

_ "_They're closed." Evelyn pointed to the sign. "They don't open for another two hours."

"Well, we are just gonna have to let ourselves in then, aren't we?" The door locks clicked open from the sonic screwdriver. "Don't worry, I disabled the alarm system, too. Come on!" he pushed the glass doors with ease and Evelyn dutifully followed.

Small pools of soft light gathered at the bottom of the windows, casting shadows along the rows and rows of books. A faint humming noise sounded from the computers behind the receptionist area. Other than that, the building seemed deserted.

"Where do we start?" Evelyn asked.

The Doctor activated his machine. "Let's try...that way." He pointed to the employees only section to the right. "But stay close, alright? Don't wander off, you got that?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, very teenager like. "Yeah, got it."

"Do you know what is back there?"

"Uh, to the left is the drop-off area, its like the drive-thru for books. Then there's the filing room next to it, Wotchdoor Public Library doesn't have an electronic cataloging system. And across the hall from that that is the employee lounge." She told him. Evelyn had been allowed back here by Millie so many times over the years, she practically knew the place better than most of the employees.

The little red light on the device started flashing, slowly this time. Suddenly, The Doctor stopped walking, causing Evelyn to bump into him. "What is it, why'd you stop?" Evelyn whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

"I thought you said the Library didn't open 'til six." he whispered back.

"It doesn't."

"Then why is someone in the employee lounge? Look." he pointed to the door where a faint green glow emitted from the other side.

"Someone left the lights on?" she suggested.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The _green_ lights?" He pushed the door open in same fashion as the library door, back at the house. Sure enough, the Shylorax was inside, along with another smaller Shylorax. The only difference was the sorter of the two had smaller horns on it's head.

"Holy shit." was all Evelyn could muster. There were TWO of them! "Holy—"

Evelyn was interrupted by a low rumbling growl from the aliens, who by now looked very angry. They started to advance.

"Whoa whoa!" The Doctor raised his hands into the air. "We're friends, both of us! I'm The Doctor, this is Evelyn and we just wanna talk, alright? Friends, yes?" He had backed up during this time and now he, along with Evelyn, had his back pressed against the wall. "We are both unarmed, see?" he nudged Evelyn and she slowly rose her shaking hands above her head. "All we want to do is talk to you."The two aliens faced at each other in question. The larger one nodded, and turned back to The Doctor.

"Then sssssspeak, Doctor-man." the ugly creature hissed, its snake like tongue darted in and out of its mouth, the voice raspy and cold. Evelyn shuddered.

"Good, now, like I said, I'm The Doctor this is Evelyn. Who are you?"

"I am Voltrax, emperor of the First Shyloraxian Legion, mighty ruler of the Shylorax race. This is my adviser, Baltsha-rex."

"Riiiiight," The Doctor sounded skeptical, then brushed it off. "and, might I ask, what are you doing here on earth?"

This time the short one, Baltsha-rex, spoke up. "The emperor doesssss not have to explain hissssss decissssions to you, Doctor-man. That isssss a classssified ssssecret of the Shyloraxian Court!"

"Eassssy, Baltsha-rex," Voltrax said, placing one of his scaly arms on the youngster's shoulder. "It was a harmless question. My apologiessss for the brash behavior of my young advissssser, Doctor."

"None taken. I just have one more question for you. A very pressing one, in fact."

"By all means."

"How did you escape the time war?"

Voltrax slightly tensed up at this, clenching each of his fists into balls. He scowled, as an alien scowls. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

"I mean," The Doctor's voice now sounded angry. "that I was there. I fought in the time war, I witnessed the fall of Arcadia, the devastation of entire planets, and whole species being extinct! And I know for a fact that the First Legion of the Shyloraxian Empire was one of the first to fall in favor of the Daleks, killing everyone including, if I'm not mistaken, the emperor himself. So why don't you tell us who you _really_ are, huh? What you _really_ want?" The Doctor was yelling now. Evelyn wasn't sure who she was more afraid of: The aliens, or The Doctor.

The two Shyloraxes both narrowed their eyes. They began to speak in unison, both sharing the same gravelly voice. "Very canny, Doctor-man. You have sssseen through our guise."

"Then show us your true forms!" he shouted.

"Ssssso be it, Doctor."

The aliens began to shimmer, glowing with blinding white light, so bright that Evelyn had to shield her eyes. She could hear what she guessed were bones crunching as the supposed-Shyloraxes morphed into larger creatures, these ones even uglier than the first. A human-like face stretched out over a long fleshy green colored neck. Two double jointed arms extended from their shoulders used as front legs, along with two long legs bending backward from their lower torsos. Another pair of pale arms protruded from their chests with ugly claws. The creatures big pale white eyes darted back and forth as they grew, growling menacingly at The Doctor and Evelyn.

"Morphallians." The Doctor named the creatures. "Of course, it all makes sense now! That's why the TARDIS couldn't interpret the energy signature! It was changing so much, she couldn't latch on. That is brilliant!" he explained to Evelyn, who still had her hands up in shock. She never took her eyes off the aliens.

"Yes, brilliant." The taller Morphallian hissed, swishing its long tail.

"But what are you doing here?"

The creatures laughed, a deep rumble in their throats. "So many bodies to consume, Doctor-man." the shorter one answered. "Ever since our planet lost its food supply, we Morphallians have been searching for a new source of," it looked directly at Evelyn and licked its lips. "consumption."

The Doctor's demeanor changed to a dark seriousness. He stepped in front of Evelyn protectively blocking her off. "I can't let you do that."

"Then death to those who stand in our way!" the Morphallians lurched toward The Doctor, who leaped to the side just in time. All the while, Evelyn was frozen in fear.

"Don't just stand there!" The Doctor yelled at her. "Bloody move!" he pushed her out the door, snapping her out of her shock, and the pair started running.

**What? Plot twist! The Shyloraxes aren't really Shyloraxes at all, they're Morphallians! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Special thanks to my friend Chris for the invention of the Morphallians. He created them for his own fanfic and when I told him about my story, he asked if I wanted to use them as well. Props to him! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on the look out for _Chapter 11 Evil Unveiled_. Also, if you haven't already, go to my profile and check out my other Doctor Who fic, _Drowning_ and stay tuned for its sixth chapter, _Flying._ Want to make me type faster? Follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Unveiled

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, much to my dismay. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my OCs Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shyloraxes. I also claim recognition for creating the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico. I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs as well, as I am editing this myself and tend to be kind of unobservant when it comes to editing. If anything sticks out terribly, let me know and I'll change it. Big special thanks to my friend Chris, for reading through this story, inventing the Morphallians, and supporting this with both his hearts. ;)

Chapter 11: Evil Unveiled

_"Morphallians." __The Doctor named the creatures. "Of course, it all makes sense now! That's why the TARDIS couldn't interpret the energy signature! It was changing so much, she couldn't latch on. That is brilliant!" __he explained to Evelyn, who still had her hands up in shock. She never took her eyes off the aliens._

_ "Yes, brilliant." The taller Morphallian hissed, swishing its long tail._

_ "But what are you doing here?" _

_ The creatures laughed, a deep rumble in their throats. "So many bodies to consume, Doctor-man." the shorter one answered. "Ever since our planet lost its food supply, we Morphallians have been searching for a new source of," it looked directly at Evelyn and licked its lips. "consumption." _

_ The Doctor's demeanor changed to a dark seriousness. He stepped in front of Evelyn protectively blocking her off. "I can't let you do that."_

_ "Then death to those who stand in our way!" the Morphallians lurched toward The Doctor, who leaped to the side just in time. All the while, Evelyn was frozen in fear._

_ "Don't just stand there!" The Doctor yelled at her. "Bloody move!" he pushed her out the door, snapping her out of her shock, and the pair started running._

They ran all the way to the other end of the library, ducking behind one of the larger shelves. Evelyn took a few seconds to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning.

"What—"

"Morphallians," The Doctor interrupted, already knowing the question she was going to ask. "Its an alien from the planet Yaulthum that has the ability to morph itself into any other creature it has seen. They're the most flexible and cunning race in the universe. That's how one got into your house, it could change into somethin' small enough to sneak right through the cracks."

"But why _my_ house? What does it want with me?"

"Oh, an alien randomly shows up in your livin' room, and suddenly the whole universe revolves around you?"

Evelyn scowled disdainfully. "You really don't know when to stop being rude, do you?"

"Nope!" he said unfazed by her insult. "Now do me a favor and take off your shoes."

"My shoes? What for?"

"The Morphallians have seen you." The Doctor explained. "Now that they know what you look like, they can morph into you whenever they like. I need a way to distinguish which is the real you. Shoes, off." Evelyn complied, untying her sneakers and stripping her feet down to their socks.

"What about you, Doctor? The Morpho-alien-thingys saw both of us." The Doctor nodded and loosened his printed tie, throwing it to the floor along with the shoes.

"There." he smiled.

"So what do we do now? Run away? Call the police?"

The Doctor frowned "'Course not! We go back."

Evelyn's eyes widened. Was he crazy? "What!? Go back to those...THINGS!? Are you insane?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Been told so once or twice."

"Why would you want to go back?"

"I have to ask them to leave."

"Can't you just...kill it?"

The Doctor's face hardened, his eyes darkening until they were almost black. "That would be murder. We have to give them a chance to right their wrongs. Every creature or being deserves that chance...no matter what it has done."

Evelyn was moved by the compassion she saw in The Doctor. Those aliens had tried to kill them both, yet he still wanted to help them. He saw those Morphallians not as monsters, but as living beings, ones that needed forgiveness. Perhaps he was speaking from personal experience. She scrutinized The Doctor then, realizing that maybe _he_ was also in need of help and forgiveness. Evelyn no longer saw the mad man who broke into her home. In his place, she saw a lost soul longing for a shred of humanity.

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked, breaking her concentration. There was a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"No!" Evelyn exclaimed a little too eagerly. "I mean...if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay and help...if I can. I trust you. You promised me an adventure, right?"

He smiled. "That I did. Let me promise you Evelyn, we're in for one helluva ride!" She smiled at him ecclesiastically. She definitely was itching to run.

"Come on then, Allons-y!" he gleamed, clasping her hand in his. They made their way through the maze of books.

"Stop them!" a shrill voice suddenly shouted. A bald security guard stepped out in front of Evelyn and The Doctor. They turned to run back the way they came, only to find their path blocked by another security guard. Pretty soon a circle of guards enclosed them, cutting off any chances for escape.

"Take aim!" the voice ordered. The guards simultaneously removed their guns from the holsters, aiming them at their captives. The Doctor and Evelyn once again lifted their hands in surrender.

"Oh yeah, going back. Brilliant plan." Evelyn grumbled.

The Doctor began to protest, but was immediately interrupted. "Silence!" the shrill voice now belonged to a figure who crept in the shadows of a bookshelf. Neither Evelyn nor The Doctor could make out his face.

"Who are you, then? you're obviously human." The Doctor ignored the request to be silent. The figure scoffed.

"I...am a visionary. Someone who is not afraid to lead the human race to a glorious future. The Morphallians want to start a new empire, with me at the forefront."

"By feeding on innocent people? How does THAT lead the human race to _glory_?" The Doctor inquired angrily.

"A necessary sacrifice." the shadow said with a wave of its hand. It edged closer, barely staying out of the light.

"What makes you think the Morphallians will let _you_ live?" Evelyn asked. The Doctor was impressed and he smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by Evelyn. She continued, "I mean, what makes you think they won't just get rid of you once you've done all they wanted?"

"I have given them sanctuary. In return, they have promised to spare my life and get me off this God forsaken planet...to see the stars!"

"How do you know they'll keep their promise?" she asked.

The figure chuckled patronizingly. "So many questions, Miss Evelyn. didn't I tell you earlier to be quiet?"

Evelyn froze. "I know that voice..." she whispered to herself.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing his face to his captives. Evelyn gasped. She recognized the man.

"Mr. Vailmen?" she asked incredulously. Edwin Vailmen smiled which, in his case, looked more like a sneer.

"Surprise."

The Doctor was confused. "You know him?" he asked Evelyn, indicating his head toward the now unveiled figure, as his arms were still raised in surrender.

Evelyn nodded. "He works here, as a librarian." Evelyn was just as confused as The Doctor. Of all the horrid people Evelyn imagined the shadowed figure could be, Mr. Vailmen was not one of them. She turned to speak to him. "I mean, I knew you were a jerk, everyone did, but actually being the villain? That's just a little cliché, don't you think?"

The Doctor, who couldn't help himself, snorted a laugh. That sounded like something he would say. Mr. Vailmen frowned, his wire rim glasses falling slightly lower on his large nose.

"That's enough out of you, Miss Evelyn. As for you Doctor...was that what you called yourself? We have no use for you. Take him to the back and tie him up!" two security guards stepped into the circle, seizing the Doctor. He struggled to free himself, but was violently pushed down and restrained.

"Ah!" he yelped in pain. "What about her, aren't you going to tie her up with me?"

'Oh, thanks for giving them ideas!" said Evelyn with mock gratitude as they seized her as well. Mr. Vailmen laughed, condescending.

"She is essential to our plan. You, on the other hand, are not. Take him away!"

"Wait, me? Why me? What plan?" she screeched, as the guards closed in on her. "Doctor! Help me!"

The Doctor was being dragged away. He couldn't help, no matter how much he wanted to. But he wouldn't let her down. Not another one. "I will Evelyn, I promise! I'll come and get you I swear!"

Evelyn, now bound and gagged, could only muster out, "You better, Doctor-man!" before being lead out the library doors. Mr Vailmen loomed over The Doctor's build.

"Goodbye, Doctor." he practically hissed.

The Doctor felt a blow to the back of his head, then everything went black.

**Hurray for Chapter 11! apologies for taking so long to update this, I was just working on my other fic, _Drowning,_ which I am almost completely finished with! Once that is done, I will continue working on _The Doctor's New Adventure. _Not that I am abandoning _TDNA_, absolutely not! Its just going a little slower than I planned. I estimate there will be around 15 chapters total, maybe more. Not sure exactly.**

**So, thought you'd seen the last of the evil Mr. Vailmen? You thought wrong! Mwahaha Vailmen is turning into one of my favorite characters actually. But what does he want with Evelyn? you'll have to wait till the next chapter, _Sudden Help_, to find out! Thanks for reading and reviews, comments and questions are ALWAYS welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Help

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They belong to the BBC, much to my dismay. I do, however, take credit for the invention of my OCs Evelyn, Millie, the evil Mr. Vailmen, and the Shyloraxes. I also claim recognition for creating the fictional town of Wotchdoor, New Mexico. I want to apologize in advance for any editing flubs as well, as I am editing this myself and tend to be kind of unobservant when it comes to editing. If anything sticks out terribly, let me know and I'll change it. Big special thanks to my friend Chris, for reading through this story, inventing the Morphallians, and supporting this with both his hearts. ;)

Chapter 12: Sudden Help

The Doctor opened his eyes to a cold damp room, empty aside from himself as far as he could see as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He had been out for three and a half minutes, which was obviously enough time for someone to shackle him to the wall. He muttered a curse as he pulled at the cold metal around his wrists to no avail, and then groaned. The Doctor was just starting to feel the effects of being brutally knocked out. He tried to reach his sore head, but couldn't as the chains were too short. Just then, a soft voice startled him from across the room.

"So," the voice said, a male's voice, by the sound of it. "the mysterious guest awakens."

The Doctor was getting tired of all the omniscient voices today. "Who are you?" he asked trying to see who, or what, the voice belonged to, but he was too far and it was too dark.

"I could ask you the same, stranger." The voice answered. The Doctor hesitated.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Ah, yes," the voice said knowingly. "the one who accompanies the Shadow Child."

"Sorry, the what?"

"The Shadow Child."

The Doctor was confused. "…you mean Evelyn?" he asked.

"Her earth title is of no meaning here. She is only the Shadow Child to them." By now, The Doctor's eyes had adjusted enough for him to make out the figure of a middle aged man sitting by the far wall. He was not chained like The Doctor, but had a small metal cuff around his ankle. The Doctor took his time observing the man, whoever he was.

"Right," The Doctor said slowly. "You never answered my first question."

"Indeed not. Forgive my rudeness." The man stood and crossed to The Doctor. He was short compared to The Doctor, with dark hair and a grey beard. "I am Rocksarius of the Yaulthum High Council."

"You're a Morphallian? Then why aren't you out there with the others, and why do you look…human?"

Rocksarius chuckled. "I _was_ with the others, as you put it. I was in charge of this whole mission, in fact. However, some of the younger soldiers found my views on certain matters…shall we say, old fashioned? So they started a mutiny, threw me in here along with this blasted morph-inhibitor." He gestured to the cuff on his ankle. "Believe me when I tell you Doctor, I am as much a prisoner here as you are."

"And where exactly is here?"

"A cave underground, beneath the human reading facility. The cave is a natural formation which we have converted for our personal use."

"Like a base?"

"Yes. We have been sheltered here since our arrival."

The Doctor nodded. "Vailmen said he gave you sanctuary. How long have you been here, on earth?"

"Many cycles, Doctor. It has been a long, treacherous journey searching for the Shadow Child."

"Yeah, you mentioned that before, Shadow Child, but what does that mean? What do they want with Evelyn?"

"She is the key." Rocksarius answered as if it should have been obvious. The Doctor was growing frustrated.

"Key to what?"

"They believe _she_ is the solution to our problem."

"Hold on….one of you lot said your planet lost its food supply and that's why you're here in the first place…but what does Evelyn have to do with anythin'?

Rocksarius sat next to The Doctor, making himself at eye level with him. "There is a prophecy," he began. "A prophecy of old. One of the most ancient tales of our homeland. It says that at the end of all days, a child of the shadows will rise to save us all."

"And they think that losing some of the food supply…is the end of all days?"

Rocksarius scoffed. "We did not just lose some food, Doctor. Our entire sub-planet, Shallacatop, is gone, with our ENTIRE main food source with it."

"Gone? How's it gone?"

"No one knows. One day it simply vanished out of the air, ceased to exist, along with all the food. We've kept it quiet from the masses, broke out the emergency supply, but the rations grow smaller day by day. Our government sent this expedition to seek the answer to our prayers: the Shadow Child of the prophecy."

"And you think Evelyn is the Shadow Child?"

He shook his head. "_They_ believe so. _I_ do not. Hence, my current predicament."

"Speaking of predicament, could you reach inside my pocket and grab my sonic screwdriver? 'S a little silver thing. I'd like to be free of the manacles."

Rocksarius smiled. "Of course, Doctor. Where would you be without your trusted screwdriver?" he retrieved the small object and freed The Doctor from his chains.

"How'd you know what frequency to use?" The Doctor asked inquisitively as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"An old friend showed me once." Rocksarius said mysteriously. "Besides, I've seen _you_ use it once, Doctor. You have visited Yaulthum before, am I right?"

The Doctor was taken aback. He had been to Yaulthum once or twice, maybe even saved it from total destruction a few times. "That was a _long_ time ago…a very long time."

Rocksarius nodded. "Many faces ago, you might add." He ignored The Doctor's shocked expression. "You saved my Village from the destruction of the Daleks. I was just a child then, but I remember the villagers shouting in praise to the man who had single-handedly saved us all: The Doctor, the healer of a thousand worlds, the oncoming storm, the great and powerful enigma who's legacy is stretched throughout time all across the universe." He had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, like he was seeing into the past. "I am much older than I appear in this body. As are you...Time Lord."

The Doctor stiffened. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"The Morphallian High Council has grown insufferable. They are blood thirsty beasts who do not care for the well being of others. I know for a fact that the main reason the decreed this mission was to destroy this planet. They claim their intentions to be noble, but as soon as we landed on this planet I knew. I knew that even if the girl is the Shadow Child of the great prophecy, Earth is a level five planet. They must have protection, and I do not intend to start a war, for this planet's sake and mine. And that's what they want; war. To take over this planet by force. Loosing Shallacatop is just an excuse for their power play. They must be stopped. That is why I called you, Doctor."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "You called me?" he slowly clicked it all together in his head. "Oh…you cause the multiple energy spikes didn't you? Very clever."

"Indeed. I figured if the girl did not already attract your attention, the energy would."

"And you think I can help you? Stop the Yaulthum high council, get Evelyn back and save the world, all at the same time?" Rocksarius did not hesitate.

"I _know_ you can, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled that confident, cheeky grin of his, bouncing to his feet. "Well then!" he offered a hand to Rocksarius and helped him up. "Let's not waste any more time! First we gotta find a way out of here." The Doctor went to examine the door, the only way out. There was no handle or latch, and no keypad. He soniced it, but it was sealed shut. Rocksarius placed a comforting hand on The Doctor's Shoulder.

"Allow me." He moved to the far wall, where a lever was hidden in a floorboard. The door swiped open as he pulled it. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Rocksarius shrugged. "I discovered it weeks ago. I was just waiting for you, Doctor."

The Doctor laughed. "Brilliant! After you, then?" Rocksarius led the way out the door. "Allons-y!"

**Hurray for updates! Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I was in the middle of moving and internet was limited. Plus, I was working on my other fic, Drowning, which I have since forth finished. Ugh! Note to self, never start two stories at the same time ever again! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and keep on the lookout for chapter 13 Shadow Child coming soon! Thanks for reading and please, reviews are totally welcome! **


End file.
